Wilderness Agility Course
Background The Wilderness agility course (labelled on the world map as "Agility Training Area") requires level 52 agility to enter. However, if you have 48 agility, you will be able to enter the course by using a summer pie. However, for the first obstacle, you need 49 agility, thus making it a requirement to often eat summer pies, so that your agility level will not drop below 49 The course is divided into two parts: the walkway (often called "the edge") and the main course. Players who are entering the main course must balance along the walkway, giving 25 exp. The course is regarded as one of the best courses for players who have mid level Agility to gain experience, as the other best one Ape Atoll Agility Course has a higher failing rate. However, this course is quite dangerous and you may lose items if you die. Revenants usually patrol inside or around the area, sometimes killing the players who are training. Also, Player Killers on PvP worlds often world hop between the several members-only worlds to kill players training agility. The unofficial worlds are 2 and 151, to decrease the chance of being killed by revenants. Players on these worlds often work together, bringing supplies to higher level players who sometimes kill the revenants. Items *A weapon (dragon dagger (p++), dragon claws, whip, etc.) *Two pieces of armour/clothing/item (spotted/spottier cape, dragonhide armour, boots of lightness, penance horn, etc.) *Inventory filled with a couple fast healing food (like meats), anti-poison potions and lots of lightweight food like cakes or baskets of strawberries. *Turn on Accept Aid in the Options bar to let people use the spell Cure Other on you if you get poisoned by revenants. *Have full prayer points so you can turn on protection from magic and repair/bless peoples gravestones. *If a revenant comes in and you want to kill it bait it down to the south end of the course to the multi-combat area so other players can help you kill it. Another effective method is to only have two pieces of armour and a rune hatchet. You can simply make a Waka canoe and travel all the way to level 35 Wilderness and re-enter the course. With this method, you will not lose cash should you die. Transportation Players can use teleports from Ancient Magicks (Ghorrock Teleport with 96 Magic) or Lunar Spells (Ice Plateau Teleport with 89 magic) to bring themselves due west of the course. Players who do not have the Magic level to cast the spells above can pull the Ardougne teleport lever, run north to an unavoidable spider web (a knife or slash weapon is needed to proceed), head west to the north side of the Mage Arena, and then continue to the south-west, past aggressive giant bats and the occasional revenant. If the player runs into any revenants, Protect from Magic would be helpful in escaping. Once at the agility course, the player must walk carefully up the walkway at the south side of the course to enter. If this obstacle is failed, the player will fall off the walkway and into the midst of several wolves. Facilities Ground Level The table below lists all the obstacles that give experience. Note that there is no experience bonus upon completing the course if the player forgets to retry an obstacle after failing it, or completes an obstacle on the course out of order. It is notable that there are two very aggressive Level 25 skeletons between the log balance and the rock climb that can attack before the player finishes the log balance obstacle. They attack quickly and accurately, often hitting for small amounts of damage. For Players who wish to compare Courses in Time=Experience: When successful, the Course can be completed within 40 Seconds and yields approximately twice the xp/hour as the Barbarian basic agility course. At best, a player can get 50k Agility experience an hour. Considering that they complete the course in 40 seconds each time, and continuely do that for an hour straight. The maximum experience with a charged Penance horn is 100k, and with Brawling gloves (Agility), a player can get an amazing 200k experience an hour at the Wilderness Agility Course. Underground It is possible to fall on the ropeswing and log. If the players fail these obstacles, they will be placed in a small dungeon, with 4 bones spawns and several aggressive skeletons. The ladder to escape is in the north-eastern part of this dungeon. The stepping stones can be failed as well, but failing these will only send players to the side of the ladder, deducting 26.6% (rounded down) of players' remaining life points at the same time, up to a maximum of 200 life points. Revenants may be found here. Revenants Revenant orkRevenant knights, Revenant orks, Revenant vampires, Revenant werewolves and Revenant goblins patrol the course at regular intervals. It is possible to remain on the course (in a different area) with a Revenant and not be attacked. It should be noted that Revenants can attack from outside of the course when the player is at the southern-most area (near the entrance). If players are unluckily attacked by Revenants, they should proceed to the ladder that goes under the agility course, stand behind the ladder (northern side), and then switch worlds. Another method to avoid the Revenants, without need to go down the ladder is this: upon seeing a Revenant, move as quickly as possible through the obstacles to the pipe. Then go through the pipe, and hit the "Logout" button immediately. Then, proceed to world hop. Note that revenants won't attack while going through a section of the course, and that it is very uncommon to see more than two at once. a good strategy would be to go away from them, even backtracking through the course. remember, your life is more important than getting xp (unless you intend to die anyway of course.) An update made it possible for the revenants to go down the ladder under the course (See Picture). PvP Worlds Alternatively, players could train in one of the 3 members-only PvP worlds. This means that there are no revenants patrolling the course or surrounding area. However, Pkers (player killers) will often attack players at the course, depending on the time of day. This is dangerous because, in addition to obstacle damage, most players only take weight-reducing equipment, food, and a light weapon, making themselves into (usually) easy prey for Pkers. You should keep in mind that you will be skulled when training Agility in a PvP world. This means you will lose all your items unless you are in a bounty hunter +1 world where you will keep 1 item. When killed by a revenant you will lose all but your 3 most valuable items, probably being your weight-reducing armour, which may be hard to reobtain. Despite all of this, some players believe that training in PvP worlds is worth the risk, because of the alternate danger of revenants. If you are ever training in a PvP world (or any other world) always be on the lookout for danger from all sides. If a player has Brawling gloves (agility), it is extremely recommended to take them to this agility course on a Bounty +1 world as their only item. The best use of these gloves comes from only wearing them when climbing the rocks at the end of the course to receive a quadrupled bonus experience reward. Category:Agility Category:Wilderness